Hostage
by Nowronginmyeyes
Summary: Edward Cullen, a wealthy pharmaceutical heir, is taken hostage when an extremist group raids a coffee shop. His love with Jasper blooms in captivity, but will they survive James and his sadistic obsession, and high release demands? AH Violence Dark
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : READ AUTHORS NOTE AT END!! Hi! Third fic! COMMENT if I should make this chaptered, cause I won't continue if no one is reading!**

Edward's family had a lot of enemies.

They were the owners of of the largest pharmaceutical business in the industry.

And then the world got sick. And then the world started dying.

And there wasn't enough medicine for everyone. Or more specifically, wasn't enough the poor.

The Cullen family grew rich, and got a lot of enemies.

And that's how the whole mess started.

* * *

Edward was a coffee person. He enjoyed waking up everyday, and going to the local coffee shop for the cup of coffee that would wake him up and make his senses stronger. It was his moment of relaxation in the day. His moment of peace. He walked through the doors of the Cafe Rela shop, and saw his coffee waiting for him on the counter. Running a hand through his copper hair, his eyes met with Bella's, and she blushed and smiled. She had his coffee ready everyday. She also tried to work up the confidence to talk to him everyday. She would make a perfectly girlfriend to bring home to his father, and an even better wife. She was beautiful in a simple way, and Edward wished he could love her. It would make everything so much easier.

Edward didn't like girls. But Carlisle wanted an heir.

Taking his coffee, and taking a long sip, Edward sighed a contented sigh before going to sit on the love seat he sat on every morning. He promised himself not to let these thoughts of marriage ruin his day. He'd deal with it eventually. Edward opened the news paper, ignoring the graphic photo on the cover of hundreds of bodies thrown into a mass grave. Apathy was coming quite easy to him now. It had to, or he'd go insane.

The bell to the door rang, and in walked a tall blond, with curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Edward's eyes followed his beautiful cheekbones, and thin stature, completely infatuated with his looks. A scar ran the length of his face, from the corner of his mouth to his ear, slightly puffy against his ivory skin. It looked old, not marred and fresh, but stood out enough for Edward to see it in the dim coffee shop light.

The man walked to the counter, ordering a large black coffee, before turning and starring at Edward with a friendly stare. When Edward met his eyes, the man let out a breath taking smile, which Edward returned, gently placing his forgotten paper on the floor. It was the first real smile Edward had smiled in over five years. The man took a few steps towards Edward, opening his mouth to say something.

And then it was over.

Three men ran through the doors, holding guns, and wearing face masks. They grabbed the closest person next to them, who happened to be the blond man, and put the gun to his head.

"NO BODY FUCKING MOVE." The man bellowed, and time stopped. The man's eyes never left Edward's. His pale blue eyes reflected his fear, and called for help. Edward stood, not thinking of the consequences, and was struck in the stomach by the man he hadn't seen behind him.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING MOVE."

The third man had grabbed Bella from behind the counter, and found the other girl Lauren somewhere in back.

"You!" The man screamed at Bella. "Is this everyone in the store?" Bella was silently crying, but nodded, her voice seemingly failing her.

"Unlock the drawer and give me the fucking money." He growled to Bella, and Edward analyzed the situation. The leader was the only one talking, and he currently was holding the blond with a gun to his head. The other two seemed to be submissive, though they clearly had more strength.

There was no way to escape.

Edward was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see Lauren try to run out the door. He did however, hear the gun shot and her scream as the bullet ripped through her. He also say how the curly haired blond desperately tried to throw the leader off of him, and for a second Edward was sure he'd be shot. But the leader had different plans. He hit the blond with the butt of his gun, sending him to the ground, as blood rushed from his head.

"A shame I has to hurt such a pretty thing." The man said casually, and it brought chuckles from the other two criminals. Bella began to sob loudly, and the leader growled in frustration.

"Laurent will you shut her up, PLEASE." The leader shouted, and Laurent produced a rag which her held over her mouth for ten seconds before she passed out. He threw the rag to the man who was behind Edward, and Edward waited for his turn to come. But it didn't.

"James.." The man said, grabbing a hold of Edward's face. He twisted it from side to side, inspecting carefully.  
"James, this kid looks really familiar."

James, the obvious leader came over and pulled off his mask, revealing long hair tied back in a pony tail and dark eyes. He took Edward's face in his hand and repeated the side to side movement.  
"He does look familiar. And he's not like the pretty boy over there. Look at his skin, and his hands. He's pampered. Who are you, darling?" He asked, and Edward pulled away as his fingers started to stroke his face.

If he told James he was Edward Cullen, he'd be dead within minutes.

"I'm no one." Edward said shakily. James frowned and grabbed the rag from the other mans hands. Edward tried to get away, but he was too strong. The rag covered his mouth and nose and the world started to fade.

"We're going to figure out who you are Darling." James said, as Edward's head fell limp in his hands.

* * *

He woke up to Bella shaking him. They were in a room, which almost looked like a hotel room. Two beds sat next to each other, and there was a TV. and night stand. Edward looked hopefully at the curtains, and Bella shook her head.

"It's barred. I tried." She stated plainly. Edward nodded, and turned to see the blond laying next to him on the bed.

"How long have you been up?" Edward asked gently. His stomach clenched as he say the amount of blood in the boy's hair. It wasn't good.

"Only like fifteen minutes. Jasper hasn't woken up at all." She said, concern painting her face. Jasper. Jasper was the name of the beautiful boy next to him. Edward got up slowly, going into the small bathroom next to the television. It was dirty, and when he turned the sink water on, it came out brown for a couple seconds before going clear. Where ever they were, no one had been here in a while.

Making sure the water was clear, Edward wet the cloth, and returned to Jasper side. Gently, he tilted Jasper's head and wiped the blood from his hair and hair line. His cloth steadily became more and more red. He frowned. This was a cut that would normally need stitches.  
"Edward." Bella called, awakening from his trance.

"What happens when they find out you're..you're " She stopped, tears forming in her eyes. Edward froze, suddenly remembering the danger of the situation. But it wasn't dangerous for Bella. It was dangerous for him.

"Then they'll let you go. They'll only want me." He said steadily, but his eyes betrayed him showing his fear. He turned back to Jasper, and met his eyes. He looked sad. Edward didn't want him sad.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper. How are you feeling?" Edward asked softly, aware of the pain his head would be in. Jasper smiled slightly, before wincing, and Edward frowned.

"My head hurts pretty bad." he drawled pushing some of his blond curls out of his face. "I wish I had some Tylenol."

"Well. Even if we had some, you couldn't take it. You're still bleeding, and it would cause your blood to thin, meaning you'd bleed more." Edward smiled sadly, and Jasper chuckled softly.

"Well then. Lucky me."

Bella smiled, despite the tears in her eyes, and Edward offered Jasper his hand. Jasper took it and at up slowly. Edward tried not to notice how he winced, and how mad it made him. The door opened, and all three of them turned quickly, pulling together.

James walked in smiling, with Laurent, and the man Edward assumed had punched him in the gut.

"Well good morning Lady and Gentlemen. Or should I say Royalty and dirt." James said in a strange calm. Edward ran his fingers through his hair. They knew who he was.

"Well. I'm James and I will be taking you hostage this evening. This is Laurent and Emmet. Emmet, would you kindly turn on the television?"

Emmet frowned but turned on the television, flipping channel to channel. Every channel was the same.

"HEIR HELD HOSTAGE. 2 OTHERS TAKEN HOSTAGE." headlined every channel. Edward frowned. They were showing pictures of the destroyed coffee shop, of the blood on the ground. Pictures of them laying on the beds passed out. The television was flicked off, and Edward turned to James with eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want?" He asked in a small voice. James laughed.

"Well at first it was money. And then I thought of something even better. I want your father to give out the drugs, free of charge. I want him to fucking hand out the cure to the disease that killed Seventy percent of the world and counting." he growled, and Bella shuffled closer to Edward in fear. Edward felt the blood drain from his face. There was no way it was going to happen. Carlisle wouldn't do it for him. He wasn't worth it.

"So if it's me you want, why are Bella and Jasper here." he asked, trying to get them out of it. He didn't want them to die just because he had to. James laughed his dry laugh again and walked to Bella. He grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her to his chest.

"You see Edward, I was going to let them go. But then I realized that you love one of these people, and that gives me control over you." he paused, running a hand down Bella's face softly, and she flinched away from the contact.  
"I thought it was Bella. The way you look at her with such love. I mean. You've only been nice to each other for quite some time. She's beautiful, and would be quite a perfect date. But.. she isn't who you love." He threw Bella to Emmet, who caught her and held her tightly against his chest. James snapped his fingers, and Laurent grabbed Edward's arm, twisting it behind his back and pulling him off the bed.

James walked slowly to Jasper, grabbing him by the shirt roughly, and locking his arms behind his back. Jasper struggled briefly, but froze when James lips met his neck. His eyes grew wide, and skin paled.  
"But it's Jasper, isn't it Edward. I can tell by the way you look at him. By the way you cleaned his wound." James teased and Edward struggled against Laurent.

"Let him go. He didn't do anything." Edward growled, but even as he thrashed Laurent's grip didn't fail. James, pleased with Edward's reaction held Jasper against his chest. Looking at Edward to make sure he was watching, James bit Jasper's collar bone, while Jasper attempted to pull away. Emmet looked away, disgusted.

Edward froze with guilt. It was his fault Jasper was in this situation. James threw Jasper back onto the bed, and smiled an innocent smile at Edward.

"I'll release Bella tonight, with our demands. But you two will be in the video. And you will be begging." James said sadistically, and exited the room. Emmet brought Bella with him out of the room, and Edward heard the door lock as they exited. He quickly turned to Jasper, with tears forming in his eyes. Jasper looked at him sadly, before noticing the tears in Edward's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. My father fucked up the world, and now fucked up the only good thing I've ever had going for me." Edward sobbed, and Jasper's long arms enveloped him into a hug. Edward tightened his arms around Jasper's thin framed, and buried his face in Jasper's neck.

"The world was fucked before your father did anything. It was too late even before the sickness. And even if your father distributes the medicine, it's already too late. But none of this has anything to do with you Edward." Jasper said soothingly, rubbing circles on Edward's back.

"But they could kill us. Right here. I ruined your life."

"Edward. I'm going to die in the end anyway, I rather die with you."

And it was just that simple. Two people waiting a whole lifetime for love, finding it in a coffee shop. And for a moment the boys forgot of the fate looming over their heads. As their lips gently met, they both admired the electricity the sparked between them. And as their kisses grew more urgent and rough, James watching from the other room grew more and more jealous. They boys had no idea of the hell to come.

* * *

**A/N: So basically, a disease kills 70 percent of the world's population. With numbers on the decline, homosexuality is frowned upon, and in some places illegal. If this story continues, that plays a huge roll in it. In addition, the Cullen pharmaceutical business hands out the only cure, but it's extremely expensive. The disease is widespread all over the world, but not so much in America, due to extreme isolationism. However, it is spreading quickly. PLEASE REVIEW.   
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(( YAY! CHAPTER TWO!! So. This story is like super duper dark, and will get worse and worse every chapter. James is pretty messed up, so be warned. ANYWAY. REVIEW! Reviews make me write, and keep me motivated! LOVE ALL OF YOU.))**

Edward had been eight when the sickness had virtually wiped out China. 1.5 billion people gone in a blink of an eye. He had turned on the television to see thousands of protesters marching the streets. Some held signs that said repent. Others called for the blood of sinners. Everyone thought they were right. One day, Carlisle made him go with him to New York, where Carlisle would present the cure, and demand offers. As their car drove through the crowded streets, Edward saw a large group of religious protesters, just as he had on the television. But they weren't calm. One of them was holding a gun pointing it at a seemingly calm man's head. The calm man merely held a large sign, not taking notice of anything around him. A leather glove covered Edward's eyes but couldn't cover the loud bang of the gun shot.

"Edward. It's okay Edward. I promise you won't see that anymore. We'll be away from this soon." His father cooed, but Edward didn't reply. The man's sign stayed engraved in his eyes.

_"Your god has abandoned us."_

The realization that all of it was real hit him hard. He screamed screams his father couldn't console.

In a way, he never stopped screaming.

Edward opened his eyes to see Jasper's sleeping face before him. His scar stood out in the dim light, the only flaw on his sleeping face. After confirming his chest was rising and falling, Edward sat up slowly, putting his head in his hands. It figured as soon as he met someone he could love, his life would end. The door opened, and a beefy Emmet walked in, carrying two sandwiches and bottles of water. He took notice of Jasper sleeping, and threw the food to Edward. He turned to exit again, but Edward let out a small 'wait'. He turned back to Edward, looking a little uncomfortable, and raised his eyebrows.

"Where's James?" Edward asked quietly, Emmet frowned, playing with his shirt.

"He's sleeping. You're safe for right now. He won't..." Emmet's eyes wandered to Jasper, eyeing the red marks on his throat. Edward sighed.

"Why does he... I don't want him to touch him. Emmet. What happens if my father doesn't give in." His shaky voice betrayed him, breaking. Emmet covered his eyes for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Edward...I... All we want is the cure. But he runs this show.. I can't really.. I'm sorry." he said, and Edward knew he really was sorry. Emmet exited the room, and Edward leaned back, shutting his eyes. A hand found his, and he squeezed it for a moment before opening his eyes to see Jasper's pale blue ones.

"Good morning sunshine." Edward said softly, and Jasper smiled.

"Well good morning Edward. I would suggest we get coffee, but seeing as how that ended last time we tried, maybe we should stick to water."

Edward laughed, and leaned to Jasper, brushing his lips against the other mans. Jasper leaned in and kissed back, before pulling Edward into a hug.

'It's funny how I love you, even though I don't know you." Edward commented, and Jasper sat up.

"Well. You ask me a question, and I'll ask you one."

"Alright.." Edward paused, trying to figure out where to start.  
"Alright where were you born?"

"I was born in Texas. But moved to Louisiana right after that." Edward laughed.

"That's where you get the drawl from." He teased, and Jasper chuckled.

"Okay. Make fun of the red neck. How about you? Are you just from New York?"

Edward shuffled uncomfortably and looked at his feet.

"No, I was born in Chicago. We moved to New York after my father made the money." Guilt laced his words, and Jasper pulled Edward into a comforting embrace, his lips going to Edward's ear.

"You've nothing to be guilt of, love. Now ask the question I know you want to ask." Jasper kissed him.

"Jasper.. Where did you get your scar?" He asked softly, as he pushed against in a pleased manor.

The door slammed opened, and Edward was suddenly tossed from Jasper's grip, and across the room. Edward hit the floor only to be punched across the face by a fiery looking James. He went to strike Edward again, before being stopped by Emmet.

"James. If he's too messed up on film, they won't think it's him. If he's too hurt they won't give us what we're asking for." Emmet said softly, and James released his grip on Edward. He stormed across the room to Jasper, yanking him out of bed. Jasper groaned in pain, his eyes shutting tight. Edward tried to go to him, but Emmet held him back.

"You're already bleeding you idiot." he growled, as Edward touched his nose and saw blood coating his fingers.

"Well boys. You've been busy I can see. But we have things to do." James said emotionlessly, dragging Jasper out of the room, while Emmet followed. They entered a hallway, turning ever so often. It looked like a hotel, but old and slightly burned. Emmet squeezed Edward's shoulder slightly as they entered what looked to be the remnants of a ballroom. It was extremely dirty, but very well lit. There was a camera, a chair, and a laptop sitting in the center and Edward knew what was coming. He sat down in the chair, drawing in a deep breath as he saw his father on the screen. Carlisle looked exhausted, and people kept running in and out of the frame, holding papers.

"Edward." James called, and Edward looked to him. He pulled up another chair, sitting Jasper in the other seat across from him. Jasper wasn't in the camera's view and Edward's stomach dropped when James placed his hands on Jasper's thin shoulders.

"Edward, you will beg your father to save you. You will cry, and show him how pathetic you are. If you don't..." James leaned down and kissed Jasper's neck, causing the southern boy to shiver. He then pulled out a knife, and held it close to Jasper's throat.

"No!" Edward yelled, and Jasper raised his eyes to meet Edward's

"Don't listen to him Edward. Don't fucking degrade yourself." Jasper yelled, and James pulled him back by his curly hair. He yelped as the knife was pressed roughly to his throat and James' lips went to his ear.

"Did you want another pretty scar to match?" he growled, and Jasper quieted.  
"Emmet! Turn the camera on."

It must have been a video chat, on an extremely protected connection, because as soon as Emmet turned the camera on, Carlisle froze, starring at his monitor.

"Edward. Are you okay? You're bleeding" he called to his son, sounding broken already.

"I'm fine Carlisle." Edward replied, his eyes rotating from the screen to Jasper.

"Edward. Where are you? Who took you?"

"Don't answer that Edward, or I'll slice his fucking throat." James called. Carlisle must have heard.

"Edward. Who said that? Where are you?"

"Carlisle. They took me from the coffee shop. I don't know where I am but... I know what they want." Edward said quietly, watching Jasper's face carefully. Jasper looked angry, but couldn't hide the fear that came every time the knife pressed deeper into this throat.

"How much? How much do they want. I'm willing to negotiate I-"

"Carlisle. Stop." Edward interrupted. "They don't want money. They want the cure."

Everything got really quiet for a few moments, and Carlisle drew in a deep breath.

"They want the cure... Like they're sick, or someone they know is sick?" He asked.

"No. They want you to give out the cure. For free. They want you to ship it to the other countries for free. Or they'll kill me."

Silence filled the room. Carlisle looked lost on the screen. Edward felt what little hope he had left slip away, and buried his head in his hands. Across the table, James let go of Jasper, and pulled on his mark. Yanking Edward's hair, he looked directly into the camera, and smiled.

"Well Doctor. You have a week to comply. A week before I cut his cute face apart." he paused, drawing the knife to Edward's throat. Placing a kiss on his cheek, he turned back to the camera and smiled.  
"It would be such a shame to kill such a beautiful lover. Did he mention he has a boyfriend? Because if the demands aren't met, I'll kill his boyfriend in front of him, and then him in front of every news station on Earth. Toodaloo Doctor."

The transmission ended, and the knife was released from Edward's throat. Edward immediately went to Jasper, inspecting the shallow slice on his neck before wrapping his arms around him. James growled, but let it go. He instead picked up the laptop and threw it across the room. The two lovers flinched, and this calmed James mildly. He liked to know he was in control. Silently, Emmet and James brought Edward and Jasper back to the room. When they arrived to the room, James grabbed Jasper, forcing their faces together.

"Well beautiful. Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" he asked, as Jasper struggled to get away. Without thinking, Edward threw a punch to James' jaw, and James howled in pain. Edward knew it was a mistake as soon as he did it, and Jasper looked at him in shock.

"Emmet. You fucking tie him to his bed." James screamed, and Emmet dragged him to the room. He pushed Edward softly, his eyes showing regret as he tied Edward's hands to the head board of the bed. Emmet then grabbed Jasper, pulling him to his chest as James straddled Edward on the bed. He bent down giving him a chaste kiss before letting fist after fist punch him across the face. Edward moaned in pain, as he felt his lip split, and face take hit after hit.

Jasper was screaming, begging for Emmet to let him go. But Emmet held him strong.

"Please James. I'll do anything. Please." Jasper sobbed, and James finally did stop. Edward tried to tell him it was okay, and not to give him, but he found himself unable to talk. James got off Edward, and walked to Jasper. For a long moment they just stood there. Emmet released him, and Jame smiled.

"Take off your shirt." James demanded. Edward started struggling again, ignoring the burn he felt, and the coolness of the blood on his face.

"Don't do it Jasper." he screamed.

"Take off your shirt, or i'll beat him again." James said calmly.

Jasper pulled his shirt slowly over his head, revealing the painfully thin frame hid underneath. His hipbones pointed sharply over the milky skin of his stomach, as his large arms wrapped around himself.

"Get on the bed."

Jasper ignored Edward's screams, and laid on the bed. James followed him closely, scanning his body with a sick smile on his face. When Jasper laid down, James covered Jasper with his body. He kissed Jasper softly, while the other man didn't move. He trailed kisses down his neck, and onto his bruised collar bone. Jasper trembled.

"Do you know why I like you so much Jasper?" James asked, voice full of lust. Emmet shifted uncomfortably.  
"It's because even though you are strong, you're still so..." James ran his hand up his ribcage.  
"Breakable."

A radio sounded with someone talking fast and panicked on the other end. Emmet asked the person to repeat, and the person talked in a rushed voice again.

"James. Something has happened." Emmet said quickly, panic tinting his own voice. James growled, placing one more bruising kiss on Jasper's lips before getting up and exiting the room with Emmet following.

Edward cried, his tears rolling red off of his cheeks.


End file.
